For Love
by Airwalk55
Summary: Sesshomaru and Kagome have a childhood friendship and maybe more, but something happens and they are separated. Kagome meets Inu. Please read and find out more....my summaries really do suck.
1. Lost and Found

A/N: Hey guys! I don't own Inuyasha. This will be a Sess/Kag/Inu. If you don't want to read, then please don't. Thanks!

**For Love**

**Chapter 1: Lost and Found**

"Fluffy, where's daddy and mama?" A small, five-year-old, black-haired girl gazed up at the eight-year-old boy. The two sat on the couch at one in the morning waiting for the girl's parents to come home. For a boy of eight, Sesshomaru was tall and wise beyond his years. A worried look crossed his face as he looked down at the girl he had babysat for the past three years. Yes. He babysat her even when he was just five and she, two. Even for a demon, he was far more mature than usual. So there he sat with her as she yawned but refused to go to bed. It was late and still her parents had yet to return. He began to worry that something had happened to them. "Sesshy, I want mommy and daddy. Sesshy?" Small hands clasped onto the front of his shirt as she climbed into his lap. Tears began to fall from the girl's eyes. "Fluffy, they promised. They said they'd be home by seven. Where are they Sesshy?" If you were to gaze into her eyes, you would see that she was also different. A wisdom and knowledge beyond her five years shone beneath the tears. Somehow, she knew. And so did he.

A loud knock on the door shook them from their silence. Sesshomaru gently detached her grasp from him and stood, making his way to the door. He opened the door with a cold look. There stood two policemen, looking very uncomfortable.

"Hello little one, is there an adult in the house?" The male policeman nearly shrank back at the cold look Sesshomaru gave him.

"I am the eldest here. Why are you here." Sesshomaru's calm façade never faded, even though inside his mind was in dread.

"I'm sorry son, there has been an accident. We are looking for the daughter of Koji and Asako Higurashi."

"Just tell me what happened."

"I'm very sorry to say that they were in a car accident. They didn't survive."

Kagome, who had sat on the couch and listened to the conversation, let out a whimper. "They didn't die, they didn't" Kagome mumbled as tears streamed down her small cheeks. Somewhere in her young mind, she had already known her parents were dead even before the police showed up. "No. Sesshy, they didn't right?" Kagome walked over to Sesshomaru and gazed up at him.

"I'm sorry Kagome." Sesshomaru bent down beside Kagome, who crumbled in a pile on the ground. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his arms.

"Don't leave me Sesshy. Don't ever leave me."

That was then. And still, he couldn't find her. The police had contacted his father and Kagome had stayed with them for four months until that day.

"Fluffy, can you push me on the swings? Please?" Kagome asked. It had been four months since her parent's deaths.

"Ok Kagome. One second." Sesshomaru was entranced by a book he was reading and continued to read. A second turned to a minute, a minute to an hour…and he finished the book. "Ok Kags, how high do you want to go?" He looked up and froze. She was gone. The swing was empty. Not a trace of her was left. He stood up and sniffed the air but couldn't smell anything. Even her scent had disappeared. "Kagome! Where are you?" He shouted, but got no reply. He futilely tried to pick up her scent again. His entire being filled with guilt. She was gone. Did she run away? Why couldn't he smell her then?

Meanwhile, five year old Kagome screamed in an ally far from Sesshomaru's range. An evil man, may be fifteen year old at most, towered over her small form. "Get off me. Sesshy! Help!" Tears streamed down Kagome's face; though only five, she fully comprehended what the teen wanted to do and it made her sick. The man with long wavy black hair grinned malevolently at her.

"Now now little girl…we're just going to have some fun. His hand lashed out and tore off her small clothes. Pushing her hands to the ground as she tried to hit him, he unzipped his pants and shoved his cock into her, tearing her delicate flesh. A pained and terrified scream tore through her throat. Her body went limp, shock coursing through her. _'I'm at home with mommy and daddy. Sesshy's here too. He's holding me. As long as Sesshy holds me I'm safe. I'm safe…safe…safe…'_ Kagome shut herself into the recesses of her mind. The man above her pushed into her body and then grunted his release. "Little girl…my name's Naraku, not that you will see me again." The teenage half-demon named Naraku chuckled evilly as he left her in the cold ally.

Once he left, Kagome curled in on herself, whimpering as her mind opened once again. "Sesshy…where are you?" As Kagome began to lose consciousness, she heard the gentle voice of an elderly lady gasping.

"Oh my! What happened here?" Kaede stooped down and gathered the small child in her arms and headed toward the orphanage. "Now who would do such a thing to a child?"

It had been twelve long years of searching. Twelve long years of grief as he came up empty handed. Where had his Kagome gone? Sesshomaru, now twenty, sat somberly in his tidy, spacious apartment. Since he turned eighteen, Sesshomaru had gladly moved out of his home. That fateful night when Kagome had vanished, Sesshomaru had run home to find his father with another woman. He had been given the news that his father had remarried and that Sesshomaru had had a little stepbrother for two years. Sesshomaru had been enraged at his father and grew to hate the six year old Inuyasha. The two never got along and when Sesshomaru had finally turned eighteen, he move out. He was now a twenty year old CEO of Tenseiga Corporations, a company he developed that invented, sold and traded new technologies from video games to microscopic tracking devices.

Sesshomaru sighed as his thoughts continued to return to Kagome. He would find her someday. Even though he had only been eight and she only five, he had at the time already fallen in love with her. He wouldn't give up until he found her.

"Kagome! Get up! Come on! Please?" Sango growled as her roommate at Kaede's Orphanage merely turned around and buried her head in the pillow. An evil grin spread across her face. She left the room and returned moments later with something in her hands.

"AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Kagome shrieked as ice cold water cascaded from the bucket in Sango's hands to hit her warm flesh. "Sango! I'm going to kill you!"

"Wait, Kagome…come on please. Get dressed already. Remember? My boyfriend's coming over later and he's bringing a friend. Kagome, you promised you'd come with me on a double date."

"Okay, okay. I'm up. You didn't have to use cold water." Kagome grumbled as she crawled out of bed. "What was his name again? Mikoku? Miro? Uh…"

"Miroku, Kagome, Miroku. Come on. They'll be here in ten minutes."

"WHAT! Sango! Why didn't you wake me earlier!" Kagome proceeded to race about the room, putting her clothes on in record time and brushing her hair. Just as she finished, Kaede came up to tell them the boys were there to pick them up. Sango and Kagome, best friends since they had met at the orphanage, raced down the stairs on the two story orphanage, waving to some of the other residents as they ran for the door. They slid to a halt right before the door, panting to catch their breath. Sango drew the door open after both had calmed and smiled at Miroku before looking over at the guy beside him. She glanced over at Kagome when she heard her gasp.

Kagome's skin had turned a pale white. "Sesshy…" She fainted as a rush of memory took a hold of her. Sango startled when she heard Kagome say that name. She had heard her mumble the name in her sleep many times. Though Sango had tried to question her friend about him, she had always received no answer. Unknown to the unconscious girl, Sango had often awoken in the night to hear Kagome crying out for Sesshy to save her. When she woke, Kagome would avoid eye contact and say she didn't remember her dream.

Before Kagome could fall on the ground, Inuyasha caught her. "Kagome!" Sango snapped out of her thoughts and quickly directed Inuyasha to bring her into the lounge.

"Stupid wench. I am not Sesshomaru. How the hell does she know that egotistical bastard anyway?" Sango jerked sharply and turned to him.

"Do you know who this Sesshy person is?"

"Of course. He's my bastard half-brother."

A/N: Hey guys, watcha think? Kagome saw Inu's head of silver hair and all the memories, good and bad, just got brought to the surface. Tune in to find out what happens next!


	2. A New Beginning

A/N: Gomen nasai. What a bad start…I'm already taking so long to update. School stuff came up and then my AOL crashed. After that, my computer went psycho. Enough of my babbling and moaning. I lost all my notes on how this story was supposed to turn out so from here on it's up to you to keep my muse going! REMINDER: This is a threesome fic between inu/kag/sess. Any problems or concerns, please tell me and I'll try to fix it ASAP. Thanks to anyone who's reading this.

Reviews:

--mm--

MistressofDragons—Here's an update. So sorry for how long it took. I'm happy to hear that you'll be reviewing. I look forward to your future comments! Thanks! -

LonelyNightStalker—Umm…Just to remind you, this is an Sess/Kag/Inu so while there will be Sess/Kag moments, there will also be Inu/Kag, Sess/Kag/Inu, and maybe Inu/Sess moments. Thanks!

FluffyLover007—Thanks for reviewing!

Hieisgirl—Here's an update! Thanks.

--ff--

kagome's perfect soul—Just as a reminder if you didn't read the A/N, this is a threesome between Sess/Kag/Inu. There will be lemons with any two or three of these characters, so if you dislike lemons you can skip them or not read this fic. Thanks for reviewing! I hope you will like this fic. You're my only reviewer from ff so far. I haven't checked my mail yet, but I hope I get more. Cya again!

**Chapter 2: A New Beginning**

_'Silver hair. Golden eyes.'_ Kagome's eyes opened wide. She sat up from her prone position on the couch, startling those beside her. Glancing around frantically, the girl searched for the one her memory refused to forget, the one her heart continued to wait for. Her eyes landed on Inuyasha and a nearly inaudible whisper slipped past her lips. "You're not him."

"Well I'm glad you can tell, bitch. 'Cause I'm not Sesshy. Hell no!" Inuyasha was confused, his mind in turmoil. _'What the fuck! Sesshomaru hates humans. He said so himself. She has to be talking about someone else if she's calling him Sesshy. But how many silver-haired, golden-eyed demons do you see? Argh. This is so confusing.'_

"You know him?" Kagome moved forward frantically, leaning close to the surprised hanyou. "You know Sesshy?"

"I wish I didn't. He's my brother."

"What's your full name? Tell me please." Kagome's impossibly wide brown eyes filled with hope as she begged him.

"Inuyasha Mangetsu ("full moon")." The look of hope fell from her eyes as she heard the last name. Her fluffy's last name was Mikazuki. ("crescent moon") A short silence fell over the four.

"My lovely lady" Miroku started suavely as he clasped Kagome's hand. "Would you do me the honor of bearing my child?" Kagome blinked in shock, her mouth agape. Her previous dilemma was forgotten as she burst out in laughter when she noticed Sango looming over Miroku with a murderous look in her eyes.

"Miroku…." Sango stood behind the monk with her hands clenched into fists. A few explosions resounded in the room before Miroku crashed to the floor with large bruises on his head. Kagome's laughter had quieted to giggles by then. She was so distracted by the scene before her that she didn't notice the hanyou staring at her.

Inuyasha couldn't pull his eyes away from her enchanting smile. He watched her brown eyes sparkle with joy, her porcelain skin quivering with her mirth, her red lips curving in a happy smile. He wanted to be the one to make her smile. As soon as that thought ran though his mind, Inuyasha shook himself from her mesmerizing hold and growled internally at himself. Inuyasha looked away from her just as she turned toward him.

"Thanks for catching me and taking me here." Kagome smiled at him and he held his breath. "Hey Sango, I'm okay now; we can still go on that double date right?"

"Of course, Kagome. I'm not about to let Miroku get away" Sango huffed, still a little miffed with the monk for hitting on her best friend. "Where are we going guys?"

By now Miroku had woken and he replied, "I thought you girls would like to go to a club with us. There's a new place down by the beach that's owned by some young CEO. Strangely, no one knows the name of the owner. I've only driven by the place. The name of the club is Nichibotsu no Higure ("Sunset's Nightfall")."

"We're going to a club? Can you guys wait a few while we go change?" Without waiting for an answer, Sango dragged Kagome out of the room.

"Feh. Why do they need to change?" Miroku shrugged. He agreed with the hanyou; personally, he liked how Sango fit perfectly in those snug jeans of hers.

"Sango, why are we changing to go clubbing?" Kagome whined at Sango as her friend dug through their closets. Sango grinned mischievously at her friend. _'Hmm…I guess you didn't see the way Inuyasha was looking at you. Besides, you need to get out more, Kagome.'_

"Come on Kagome, live a little. You have to get out more. We can shock the guys. Ah ha!" Sango giggled happily as she found the perfect outfits. She had bought them impulsively a few months ago, and now she could finally use them. Kagome goggled at the clothing items her friend was holding. A faint blush covered her cheeks. Before she could utter a word of protest, Kagome had the clothes pushed into her hands as her friend rapidly changed. Grudgingly, Kagome began to change as well. Soon both girls were dressed and ready to go meet the waiting boys again.

"Miroku, what's taking them so long?" Inuyasha growled at his friend impatiently. Just as he was about to open his mouth again, a familiar delicious scent wafted to his nose. A sense of possessiveness surged through the hanyou as that indescribable aroma floated closer. He turned his head toward where the girls were coming from and froze. By then, Miroku had also caught sight of the two and stood with the same open-mouthed expression.

Sango wore a knee length skirt that had slits up both sides, revealing her legs almost up to her hips. Her pink halter dipped low into her cleavage and stopped a few inched below her bra; the snug shirt hugged her slender form and showed her sculpted muscles. The outfit Sango had given Kagome had even less cloth. Kagome blushed slightly at the boys when she saw their expressions. She tugged self-consciously at the hem of her black mini-skirt which barely fell past her rear. Her hair fell in waves that caressed her shoulders. The shirt (if you could call it that) Kagome wore hugged her supple breasts in place of a bra. The green fabric wrapped like a band around her breasts with draping silver chains keeping the fabric together at the front. Three thin straps led up the front and crisscrossed in the back. The two inch area where the silver chains were was free from cloth, allowing a tantalizing view of the inner sides of Kagome's breasts.

Inuyasha felt a stirring in his nether region as well as an urge to tear Miroku apart for looking at her. He pushed down both feelings and nudged the dazed and drooling Miroku beside him. With a grunt and a nod for the girls to follow, he turned around and exited the front door.

"Come on ladies." Miroku quickly darted to their side and offered an arm first to Sango and then to Kagome, since Inuyasha had rushed out the door. He caught the frown his girlfriend sent him due to his friend's behavior, and he mentally groaned. Miroku wondered what was wrong with his hanyou friend since he seemed to enjoy the girls' outfits as well. Both girls accepted the proffered arm and exited toward the car.

_'He doesn't like me. He probably thinks I'm a slut or something. Sango, why did I let you drag me into this. Wait. Why am I worried about what Inuyasha thinks of me. I've only just met him. Besides, I know my heart still belongs to Sesshomaru.' _Kagome let out a small bitter laugh. _'It's not like he probably even remembers me. We were so young. He's probably married. Kami-sama…get your head out of the clouds, girl. Sango's worrying about you.'_ Kagome mentally berated herself and then released herself from her thoughts, now set on having fun for Sango's sake, if not her own.

Inuyasha was seated in the driver's seat already when the three got there. "Hey man, you're not driving my baby." Miroku declared as he opened the driver side door for Inuyasha to get out. "Your car's still in the shop, remember?" Miroku shuddered. "I'd hate to think what you'd do with my lil' baby at the crazy speed you drive at." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and got out of the car, crawling into the back seat. Miroku opened both doors for the girls before he got in himself. He sent an admonishing look at his friend.

Sango sat in the front with Miroku; as she sat, the slit in her skirt rode higher and more of her thigh was revealed. Miroku had to keep himself from groaning as he fought the urge to touch her and started the engine. As Miroku pulled onto the road, he continued to glance at the flesh his girlfriend was revealing while trying to keep the car from swerving. Sango, all too conscious of his stare, struggled against the impulse to hit him since he was her boyfriend and he was driving. The two were too focused on each other to notice the increasing tension in the back.

Kagome crossed her legs uncomfortably as a slight gloom settled over her even as she tried to be cheerful. She observed the endearing attraction between her best friend and Miroku and longed to have the same. Glancing over at Inuyasha, she noticed that he was staring intently out the opposite window and blatantly ignoring her. She took this chance to take in his appearance. He looked absolutely delicious. An aura of masculinity clung around him. Cute ears twitched atop his silvery mane. Kagome clenched her crossed legs together when a warm feeling started to develop in her belly. A blush covered her cheeks as she scolded herself mentally for her lustful feelings. She glanced at him again and noticed his ears twitching more rapidly than before. She couldn't resist.

Inuyasha tried valiantly not to notice the girl sitting right beside him in Miroku's little sport's car. Her scent teased his nose, and images of her in her outfit encouraged a flame to develop in his little buddy. He almost moaned when he smelled the spike in her scent. His cock twitched to life. His head jerked around quickly when he felt something on his sensitive ears.

Golden eyes widened and met hers as he turned around. Kagome, unable to resist, had crossed the space between them and reached up to seize his ears in a caress. Her nimble fingers stroked his soft appendages and shot jolts of pleasure straight to his groin. A prominent bulge was making itself known; he struggled to hide it from her while keeping himself silent.

Breaking free from his pleasuring reverie, Inuyasha scowled at her and grabbed her hands, putting them back on her lap. "Don't touch me wench." Inuyasha growled deeply at her. She shrank away from him, stuttering an apology. He felt a twinge of regret as he saw her reaction to his harsh words. He mumbled, "I don't like people touching my ears." Kagome smiled at him, realizing that it was his form of apology.

Surprisingly, neither of the two in the front noticed what went on between the two in the back. They arrived at the club and stepped out of the car. Inuyasha gulped as he saw Kagome's skirt ride up. He had finally calmed his raging ardor and now this. _'Okay. Think cold thoughts. Cold thoughts. Sesshoumaru in a bikini.'_ Inuyasha sighed softly and offered his arm to Kagome. When he glanced at the line, a soft growl began to build in his chest. Many of the guys in line had turned to look at the newcomers and most were staring at Kagome. He pulled his arm from Kagome's grasp and then suddenly pulled her against his side, his arm around her waist. A soft blush crossed Kagome's face as his claws brushed against the exposed skin of her side and rested on her abdomen.

Inuyasha glanced down at her when he felt her shiver and then groaned mentally again when he smelled another spike in her scent. This would be a long day. (Yes the club is open in the day.) Meanwhile, Miroku was also glaring at the other males and holding Sango close.

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed that! Reminder, this is a threesome. If there are any problems or concerns, contact me. There will be lemons later and Sesshoumaru will be coming back soon. Join me next time to have some fun at the club! I promise I'll try and update sooner this time. I had the club named as Nichibotsu no Hinode before because it means Sunset's Sunrise, but then I remembered that the Higurashi Shrine was translated somewhere as Sunset Shrine. I wanted to use Sunset's Sunrise because Sesshomaru is of the west and Kagome 'belongs' to him, but sunrise corresponds with the east and Kagome's last name hints at the west also. Grrr.


	3. Emotional Rollercoaster

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! I don't own Inuyasha. Now I hope you enjoy! WARNING: There is a lime-ish scene. Skip if you do not want to read. Thanks!

Reviews:

---mm---

kagome15—Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like it. Not many people are reviewing, so I didn't know if the story just sucked or not.

MistressofDragons—No lemon yet, but there's a fluffy/lime moment.

---ff---

Kei The Inspired—Konnichiwa Kei-chan! Yup, I know, but hey, it's Naraku. I've got a bag of ideas for this fic. I just don't know how I'm going to mix them in.

**Chapter 3: Emotional Rollercoaster**

Kagome's face resembled that of a tomato. The strong arm Inuyasha had around her waist was enough to make her knees weak. All she could hear was the thumping of her own heart, which she futilely hoped that he didn't hear.

The two couples made their way to the end of the line to wait their turn. In an effort to distract herself from the warm body beside her, Kagome directed her attention at the guys and began to talk. "So…How long have you two known each other?"

Inuyasha tilted his head to look at Kagome. "Since we were in pre-school. We've been best friends since then. Right, monk?" Miroku grinned and raised his free hand to slap Inuyasha on the back affectionately, his other hand still around his girlfriend.

"Monk? Are you a monk Miroku?" Kagome and Sango both looked at Miroku incredulously.

"Hey! What's with that look? I'll have you know I've studied with Buddhist priests. My sutras can put down a full-grown demon!" Miroku pouted when the girls just mumbled about him being a perverted monk. "I'd demonstrate for you girls, but there's no need for monks in this era. Humans and demons have lived peacefully for many years now."

"Come on, Miroku. We're up. I don't think they want to hear your history lesson, anyway." Inuyasha smirked at Miroku's pouting face and led Kagome into the club. He didn't notice the stare the bouncer was directing at him. Nagi, the bouncer stared at the silver-haired man and then shrugged. _'Nah. It can't be possible. But that hair…and those eyes.'_

As the four stepped into the club, they were enveloped in the beat of the music. Lights flashed from overhead. "Miroku," Sango called, "Let's go get a drink." Sango pulled Miroku through the crowds to where she saw the bar was. Before she left, she cast Kagome a mischievous wink and mouthed the words, "have fun." Kagome blushed and then turned to Inuyasha, hoping he hadn't seen the teasing gleam in Sango's eyes. Thankfully, the inu hanyou had been looking in another direction.

Kagome smiled up at Inuyasha and tugged him to the center of the dance floor. The pulsing beat was heating her blood as she gazed at his lean figure. Although she had just met him, she felt an attraction towards him. Kagome began to move along with the music. Her body moved lithely, brushing lightly against him in tantalizing caresses.

---LIME---

With a predatory gleam in his eyes, Inuyasha decided to stop resisting; he pulled her close with a growl and pushed her hips to his. His hips swayed with the beat as his hands rested at her waist. As the beat sped up, Kagome's breath hitched. His leg had parted hers so that one of his legs was between her own and rubbing close to her core. Inuyasha smirked when he felt her clutch his arms. He could smell what his touch was doing to her. Her short skirt didn't do much to mask her scent. Holding her close, Inuyasha buried his nose into her hair, inhaling her sweet aroma. Although he was a nice guy, Inuyasha was as much a pervert as his best friend. His mind was already providing him with images of her sweat-slicked body bucking beneath him as he took her over and over again. Licking his lips, Inuyasha allowed his hands to slip from her waist to her rear. One hand slipped lower to brush fingertips against her revealed thighs.

Kagome could barely think coherently. The things he was doing to her were setting her on fire. Somewhere in her mind a little voice whispered Sesshomaru's name, but it was overwhelmed by a tidal wave of heat. Inuyasha was rubbing right against her sensitive spot, causing her to breathe in short pants. "Inuyasha…please…" Kagome mewled as she tried to keep up his pace.

"Please what, Kagome" his husky voice rumbled against her chest. He didn't want to think about the fact that they'd just met. All he wanted right now was to pleasure this girl who had captured him from first sight. He didn't want to think about his past. All he wanted was her. He waited with bated breathe to see if she would tell him to stop.

"Inuyasha, please…just a little more." A blush covered her cheeks as she gazed shyly at him. She knew she shouldn't trust him so easily, but she couldn't stop the warm feelings coursing through her. Her heart was telling her something that she wanted to ignore for the time-being. Grinning down at her, Inuyasha discreetly slipped a hand under her short mini-skirt while directing them toward a slightly darker corner of the club. Ignoring the dancing couples around them, he pushed her underwear aside and slipped two fingers inside.

"Ohhh…Inuyasha." Kagome's head fell back as another wave of intense pleasure washed through her. She was so close. While pumping his fingers inside her slick passage, Inuyasha continued to rub his hips against hers. He groaned as her body made his cock hard and her scent made him even more aroused. The hanyou was amazed that the act of pleasing her was so powerful and arousing that he was close to cumming himself.

Noticing his engorged length, Kagome smiled shyly at him and then slipped a hand between them to caress him. Her small hand unzipped his pants, leaving the button intact, and snuck inside his boxers to hold his manhood. Inuyasha could barely believe what was going on. He was in heaven. As her hand pulled and squeezed him, he pumped his fingers into her. Their hips jerked against one another as they both released with a pleasured sigh. Inuyasha withdrew his fingers from her core and cleaned them with his tongue. A flash of red crossed his eyes as his demon roared that she was his. His to touch, his to taste, his to love.

---end LIME---

Kagome blushed as the reality of their acts crashed down on her. Zipping his pants, she whispered, "Inuyasha, I think we need to clean up a bit." She didn't notice his eyes redden again as she licked his seed off her hand. Shaking his head to clear it, Inuyasha then nodded and led her toward through the crowd in search of the restroom.

"Yo! Inuyasha! There you are! Sango and I haven't seen you two for an hour now. Where'd you go to?"

Inuyasha turned to face his friend. "Hey Miroku, Sango. We've been on the dance floor. Do you know where the bathrooms are?"

"Yeah, it's upstairs I think. The dude that owns this place must be rich! I didn't know that this place has two floors. You'll see them when you go up the stairs." Miroku smirked as he noticed Kagome's flushed face. "So…are you having fun, Kagome?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her. Sango elbowed her boyfriend and then dragged him away from her panicked friend. Turning back, Sango sent her friend a look that said she wanted to hear about it later.

Inuyasha only grinned as he led Kagome toward the stairs Miroku had pointed out. Maneuvering around the press of dancing bodies, they finally made it to the mostly empty stairway. The two made it to the second floor and spotted the restrooms immediately. Each entered the proper restroom.

Kagome leaned over the sink and splashed water on her flushed face. Taking a wet paper towel into one of the stalls, she quickly cleaned herself off. In the male bathroom, Inuyasha was doing the same. Inuyasha exited before Kagome and wandered down the hall to look around the place.

He was leaning against a wall when he was glomped by a female he wished he would never have met.

"Yashie baby, where have you been? I've missed you my love." Kikyou purred at the disgusted inu hanyou.

"Get off of me, Kikyou. We are over."

"What do you mean, baby. I know you love me."

"Like hell! I may have loved you before, but that was before I found you screwing Naraku behind my back, you whore."

Fake tears gathered in her eyes. "But I love you, baby. Naraku forced me to have sex with him. I…I tried to resist, but I couldn't fight him off. Please believe me. I need you." Kikyou smirked inside as she saw Inuyasha crumble at her tears.

"Shhh…don't cry Kikyou. You know I hate it when women cry. Why didn't you tell me he raped you? I'll kill the bastard." Inuyasha still had some doubt in his mind about Kikyou's words, but she just looked so sincere.

"Please say you love me Inu-baby. I love you so much. I can't live without you."

"I love you, Kikyou. Only you." Inuyasha pulled her close and kissed his ex-girlfriend firmly on the mouth. He didn't feel the evil aura emanating from her, nor did he sense his demon's raging that he had betrayed his intended mate. But most importantly, Kikyou's icky scent had masked Kagome's, and he failed to sense the crying miko who had just emerged from the bathroom.

Kagome watched. Her heart shattered to pieces, even though she knew she shouldn't feel this way. _'I have no right to feel this way. We've only met. It's not like we're dating, or he made any declaration of affection. Oh god. He probably thought I was easy. Why am I crying? Why does my heart hurt so much?'_ Kagome heard his declaration of love and saw his kiss before she turned and ran down the opposite hallway. Tears blurred her vision and she failed to notice the man walking down the hall before she ran smack into his chest. Keeping her teary face down, Kagome mumbled an apology and tried to walk past the tall demon. Her senses were shouting that she had just run into a male demon. Kagome thought her eyesight was failing her. Through her teary gaze, she thought she saw silver hair.

"No, no don't apologize. A beautiful woman like you shouldn't be apologizing." The demon lifted her chin and sent her a golden-eyed grin. "Now, now, why are you crying? There's no…"

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome, blinded by tears looked up to see silver hair and golden eyes that resembled her Sesshomaru so much. After all, they had been separated for twelve years. She stopped his speech when she threw herself at the demon, hugging him tightly. Although her hurt and confused conscious was telling her this was the man she loved, her subconscious was whispering another thing.

The silver-haired youkai was bewildered. He gazed at the young girl that was determined to squeeze his breathe from his body. Sniffing her scent, his eyes widened. Her scent was so familiar. The great youkai scrounged in the recesses of his mind for answers and came up with one name. "Kagome." The girl lifted her head to gaze lovingly at him. "I am not Sesshomaru." She pulled away from him with a confused look. "It is nice to meet you again, little Kagome. My name is Tai. Do you remember me?"

---flashback---

A five-year-old Kagome chased after eight-year-old Sesshomaru in an expansive garden. "Fluffy, no fair. You're a demon and older, so you can run faster." Kagome stopped chasing and stood pouting with a teasing glint in her eyes. She squealed when strong arms lifted her high into the air and onto a set of tall shoulders. "Uncle Tai! Fluffy, Uncle Tai's back." A miniature Sesshomaru, still unknowing of his father's second family, absolutely adored the tall demon he called father. Sesshomaru ran toward his father and attached himself to the great man's legs with a grin.

---end flashback---

Kagome threw herself back into the demon's arms whispering, "Uncle Tai." Tears dripped from her eyes as the day's emotional ride wore down on her.

"Shhh…my little Kagome. How long it has been since I last saw you." Before the two could get further reacquainted, yet another figure walked down the hall toward them. This silver-haired demon was agitated. His father had visited him to ask him to come home and visit sometimes. Tai had hoped that his son would understand and forgive him for taking Inuyasha's mother as his mate after his first mate had died. Sesshomaru had once again growled at him to leave. Sesshomaru could still smell his father's lingering scent just down the hallway. As he approached, he saw his father with a girl in his arms.

"Father, why are you still here?" Sesshomaru's icy voice questioned. Something was prickling his senses, but he couldn't pinpoint what it was. Just as Tai was about to turn around, a man dashed up the stairs and called to Sesshomaru.

"Hey, Sesshomaru! Come on man. You've got a date with Kagura. She won't like having to wait."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at his best friend, Koga. He'd been busy at work when Koga had slyly asked him if he'd do him a favor. Sesshomaru, mind busy with business, had nodded absentmindedly. A date with Kouga's visiting cousin was the result. "Goodbye, father. You know where the door is." Without glancing at the bundle in his father's arms, Sesshomaru stepped downstairs.

Kagome froze when she heard the name Sesshomaru. She could barely believe it. But it had to be him. He was calling Tai father and Tai only had one child that she knew of. Her thoughts and her heart were shattered for the umpteenth time that night when she heard that Sesshomaru, her Sesshomaru had a date. She smacked herself mentally for thinking that Sesshomaru wouldn't already have a girl after all these years.

Pulling herself from Tai's embrace, Kagome smiled weakly. Was it her fate that every man she began to like and maybe love was already taken? "Kagome, I must leave, but here's my number. If you find yourself in need of anything, call me. My home is always open to you." Tai smiled at the girl he viewed as a daughter he never had. Giving her another hug, Tai left.

After a few minutes, Kagome slipped down the stairs, her eyes tearing when she caught sight of Inuyasha with his arm around Kikyou and his lips sealed to hers. The loud beat of the music no longer excited her; instead, it just gave her a headache. Pushing through the crowds to the bar, Kagome ordered a coke. Downing the soft drink, quickly, she scanned the crowds for her friend. She spotted Sango and made her way toward her.

"Sango!" Her best friend turned to her, smiling. Her smile turned to a frown when she saw her tear-stained face.

"Kagome, what happened?" Looking into her eyes, Sango instantly knew something had gone wrong between her friend and Inuyasha.

"Nothing. I just I…." Kagome whispered and looked at Sango with a love in her eyes. Sango's eyes widened. "He was so nice. We dance danced and we…"

"That's okay, Kagome. You don't have to tell me. Miroku, take Kagome home. I have some business with your friend. Miroku was about to protest but then he caught the gleam in his girlfriend's eyes. "I'll take a cab home. Go now. Kagome, honey, go home with Miroku, kay? I'll be home soon." Sango watched with a fire in her eyes as Miroku led Kagome outside.

She stomped upstairs since that was where Inuyasha and Kagome had been headed. As she rounded the corner, she saw what had made Kagome such a wreck. Before Kikyou and Inuyasha could react, Sango had pulled Kikyou from the lip-lock and pushed her away. Turning to the hanyou, she pulled her fist back and punched him right in the face. "You asshole! Don't ever come near Kagome again! How dare you play with her like some toy and then go and kiss some whore! Stay away from my friend." Sango stomped away from the stunned demon.

Inuyasha was suddenly knocked to consciousness. _'Oh god. Kagome must have seen me and Kikyou. Fuck! What do I do? She probably thinks I was just taking advantage of her. I didn't mean to hurt her. Will she forgive me?'_ Inuyasha was confused at his own feelings. He knew in his heart that Kagome had come to mean more than a friend to him. He couldn't deny the awful pain in his heart when he thought of Kagome being hurt.

"I'm sorry, Kikyou. There's something I need to do."

"But baby, I need you. Whatever it is, it can't be as important as me, can it?" She looked at him with watering eyes. "I need you, baby."

It wouldn't work on him this time, though. The only thing on his mind was Kagome, a crying and hurting Kagome. "I gotta go, Kikyou." Inuyasha detached his arm from her hold and leapt down the stairs.

A/N: Will Sesshomaru realize he just missed Kagome? Will Kagome forgive Inuyasha? What will her heart choose? When will they all meet? Join me next time for more. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! THANKS!


	4. Discoveries

A/N: Hello, Hello! Just to warn you, I know my stories tend to get confusing and complicated along the way. If I mess something up or it's confusing, tell me! Thanks! Oh yeah…I don't own Inuyasha…I just use Takahashi-sama's wonderful characters and play with them. …by the way…is anyone even reading this story::peers around and sighs:

Review Responses:

---mm---

inukags4ever—I can't seem to read your review yet because mm's being stupid, so I'll respond whenever mm will let me read it. Thanks though!

Megan Consoer—Can't access reviews for some reason, so I'll respond when I'm able to.

---ff---

Bitchin' Angel—Sorry for the slow update. Please forgive me and review again!

Sage's chick—Yay! Someone likes my story. I'm not getting much feedback for this story, so I didn't know if it was any good. Thanks!

**Chapter 4: Discoveries**

Kaede jerked awake when a loud slamming noise echoed through the small two-floor orphanage. (And yes, I know my sense of time is all messed up. I guess it's night now.) She sat up from her bed worriedly. Sango and Kagome had been out all day, but she trusted them. Glancing at the clock, she saw it was six in the evening. Kaede climbed out of bed when she heard the muffled sound of sobs accompany the echo of footsteps dashing up the stairs. The old woman drifted from her room and climbed upstairs to the room Sango and Kagome shared.

Knocking gently on the door, Kaede entered the room. Miroku sat on the bed with one arm around Kagome's shaking shoulders as he tried to comfort her. He glanced up at Kaede's entrance but quickly turned his attention back to the girl in his embrace. _'Sango's going to kill me for sure. I'm the one that introduced Kagome to Inuyasha, and judging by Sango's words earlier, my friend must have done something to Kagome. I hope Kagome's not hurt too much. Even though I've just met her, I feel protective already.'_ Miroku whispered gently as he would to a wounded animal, "I know we've only just met, but you can tell me what's wrong. Did Inuyasha do something stupid?"

Kagome began to nod but then halted the motion. A muffled whimper slipped past her sobs. "No…he didn't do anything wrong. It's just me. There's something wrong with me." Kagome lifted her gaze to look into the eyes of the man she'd just met that day. Seeing the genuine concern in his violet eyes, Kagome revealed the source of her inner turmoil. "When I was five I fell in love…now just listen. Although I was still young and he was just three years older, I knew it was love. He was always there to hold me when I was frightened or comfort me when I was sad. That night when the police came to tell me my parents died in a car crash, he was there. He took me into his family. Four months later, I ran off when he was busy reading, and I bumped into…Naraku." Kagome shuddered when she though of the demon.

"Kagome…you don't need to…"

"No…I need to tell someone. Naraku…he raped me. That's how Kaede found me." She glanced at the elderly woman with an apologetic grimace as memory flooded her. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you Kaede even though I knew what had happened."

"It is fine child. Ye need not continue."

"Please, let me finish. I want…no I need to let this go." Kagome gazed at Kaede and then turned back to Miroku, her slender hands still clutching his shirt like a lifeline. Miroku stroked her back and urged her to continue. "It's my fault that I got raped. No…don't object. It was. I left him and got cornered by Naraku. I haven't seen him for twelve years, but I still love him. My heart calls for him. But then I met Inuyasha. At the club…we were fooling around. We cleaned up afterwards and that's when I saw them. Inuyasha was hugging and kissing some girl named Kikyou and telling her he loved her. My fault. Even though I barely know him, I started to like him more than just a friend. And then I ran into Fluffy's father. My emotions were haywire and I mistook him for Fluffy. But then Fluffy showed up and I heard…I heard that he had a date with some woman. I should have known he'd have a girlfriend after twelve years."

Kagome was crying again by now. "Miroku…I think I fell in love with Inuyasha. But how can that be? I still love Fluffy. What's worse, I know I can't love them because they aren't free to be loved. I don't deserve to love anyone."

Miroku was taken aback by Kagome's vehement declaration. "Kagome, that's not true. You're a beautiful, kind, and amazing girl. I would gladly give my life for you. I know this is bold and we've only just met, but I feel as if we've known each other forever. I love you. You are the sister I never had and I will punish Inuyasha for what he's done to you." A fire lit in Miroku's eyes as he spoke to Kagome. "Even though he's my best friend, I will not tolerate his treatment of you." The monk held Kagome close in a brotherly hug. Once she had mostly calmed down, he asked, "Who was the man you fell in love with? This guy you call Fluffy?"

"His name is Ses…" Before she could answer, Inuyasha came barging in.

"Please Sango…let me see her." Inuyasha begged uncharacteristically as he tried to get past the angry demon slayer.

"NO! I won't let you near Kagome again, you playboy." Sango shoved the hanyou back. "Kyaaaa!" She screamed as Inuyasha scooped her over his shoulder and proceeded up the stairs to where he smelled Kagome scent. He winced when Sango began beating and kicking at him. A feeling of sorrow far stronger than the pain Sango was administering spread through his body when he smelled tears…Kagome's tears. Inuyasha threw open the door and froze at the sight. Completely disregarding Kaede, he focused on the image of Miroku and Kagome sitting closely on the bed.

"You letch! Get away from my ma…Kagome." Inuyasha growled at Miroku as his eyes began to hold a tint of red. He hoped that no one heard his slip-up. His demon side was very active at the moment and demanded that his future mate be removed from another male's arms.

Sango and Miroku shared a look as they both heard Inuyasha's word choice. "Inuyasha, stop your growling. Miroku is only comforting Kagome since YOU hurt her." The hanyou's rumbling growl ceased as the taijiya's words registered in his mind.

"Kagome…please. I'm sorry. I just can't handle crying women. Kikyou was my girlfriend. I couldn't just watch as she cried over me."

"But it didn't bother you to make me cry" Kagome voiced sullenly.

Inuyasha flinched, his ears drooping further. "No Kagome, it didn't bother me to make you cry. It killed me. When Kikyou was crying, I felt like running away, but when I thought about you crying and me being the cause, I wanted to cry. I wanted to beat myself for hurting you. Kagome…please don't shut me out. I know you don't know me very well, but I really care about you Kagome. Give me another chance." A silence fell over the room as Inuyasha stopped speaking. Sango had been deposited on the floor when Inuyasha entered the room. A heavy sadness weighed in his heart as Kagome didn't respond to his words. Downtrodden, Inuyasha turned and headed out the door slowly.

He almost landed face flat as Kagome pulled herself from Miroku's comforting embrace and flung herself at the hanyou's back. Her arms wrapped tightly about his torso. "I'm sorry Inuyasha. Please don't leave." Inuyasha turned and drew Kagome into a tight embrace. The tenseness left his body as he held the miko close to him.

Bright chandelier lights shimmered overhead the regal looking couple seated in a booth at Shiroi Hoshi (literally "white star"), a fashionable and expensive restaurant. Kagura grinned at the stoic Sesshomaru. She couldn't believe that her cousin had actually gotten her a date with the Mikazuki Sesshomaru. Although Kagura was a nice woman in general, she made horrible friends such as Naraku and Kikyou. She had a greedy streak that was insatiable, especially when there was a rich male specimen like Sesshomaru in front of her. Thoughts of how to get the purely masculine demon to bed and wed her poured through her mind. She didn't notice the taiyoukai's distractedness.

Sesshomaru was barely paying attention to Kagura. His mind was still trying to place that scent that continued to nag at him. He rewound his memory tape and though about the encounter with his father in the hallway. There had been a distinctly sweet and nostalgically familiar aroma in the air. _'That woman in father's arms. Who is she? That comforting and yet enticing scent won't leave my senses alone. Who is she? How does she know father? Why did her scent seem so familiar………………'_ Sesshomaru's eyes widened. He whispered so silently that Kagura, a wind demon, could scarcely hear his words, "Kagome, my beloved."

"Hmmm? Did you say something Sesshomaru?" Kagura queried sweetly as she gazed at the specimen before her.

"I apologize, Kagura. We will have to reschedule this dinner. Something has come up and I must leave immediately." Without further explanation, Sesshomaru stood and walked out after stopping at the counter to pay for the meal they ordered but had yet to eat. He left a big tip, as well as a gaping and fuming Kagura.

A/N: I know this is very very short. I'm sorry, please forgive me. I promise I'll try to make the next one much longer and update sooner. Hope you guys still like it and will give me some feedback. -


	5. Reunion

A/N: Hello everyone! I'm so terribly sorry. I can't seem to keep up my promises and update sooner. I'm sorry. I'm trying though. I hope you'll all still read this. Oh…and I don't own Inuyasha.

Review Responses:

---mm---

Megan Consoer and inukags4ever—Thanks for your reviews. MM hasn't let me read them yet, but I will respond whenever I get to read them.

**Chapter 5: Reunion**

Inuyasha buried his face against Kagome's hair as he held her close. Her sweet scent enveloped him in her forgiveness. Had someone told him that he would feel this much emotion for a girl after Kikyou's betrayal—which he was still unsure about, he would have laughed hysterically in the person's face before punching them for suggesting something so absurd. _'My demon side never agreed with Kikyou even after all the time we spent together, but it has accepted Kagome when we've only just met. Oh hell…Sango doesn't know what Kagome and I did, does she? She'll kill me. Mmmmm…Kagome smells wonderful.'_

Kagome rested her head against his neck as he nuzzled her hair. Although she'd only met this hanyou recently, she felt a strong emotion building in her heart that she didn't know if she wanted to face quite yet. Kagome didn't realize how long the two had been standing there until Sango coughed lightly and Miroku chuckled.

"Now Inuyasha…you realize that if you hurt her I'll have no choice but to hurt you" Miroku commented. Although his tone was light, a serious glint shone from his violet gaze as he caught Inuyasha's eyes with his. Inuyasha nodded slightly, returning Miroku's comment with a silent vow. Satisfied, Miroku returned to his jolly self and reached down to caress Sango's rear (since he had migrated to his girlfriend's side during the course of events).

Kagome blushed and pulled away from Inuyasha's embrace. A blush coated her cheeks. She looked over at Miroku, who was now sporting a red handprint on his cheek, and saw him give her a look of understanding. He wouldn't tell Sango or Inuyasha about her past unless she wished him to.

Ignoring his best friend, Inuyasha looked at Kagome and asked, "Kagome, will you be my girlfriend?" Inuyasha held his breath as he waited for her answer.

The young miko felt as if she'd been run over by a truck. Her heart clenched in both joy and indecision. _'I want to say yes, but I still love Sesshomaru. But…Sesshomaru has someone already. Kagura may even be his wife for all I know.'_ Kagome shook her head gently and set her heart. "Yes." The hanyou's face lit in happiness as he scooped her up in another hug. For a moment, Inuyasha felt a weight of hesitance. In his mind, the picture of Kikyou's reaction to his new girlfriend appeared and lodged itself within. He couldn't help but wonder if his ex had been telling the truth when she had told him that Naraku had raped her. But at the same time, he didn't want to lose Kagome. Although he didn't want to admit it, his heart had already grown attached to the kind girl. Not to mention, his youkai was raging at him for being an idiot and staying with Kikyou for so long.

"Alright you two. Break it up." Miroku chuckled at the new couple. He glanced at Sango and then at his two other friends. "Let the girls have some time to bond, Inuyasha. We need to go home anyways." Inuyasha nodded reluctantly and placed a kiss on Kagome's cheek before leaving with Miroku.

When the two boys left, Sango leveled a stern gaze at her friend. "Kagome, are you sure everything's okay? Inuyasha seems to be a playboy and he was all over that other girl before."

"I'm not sure Sango. I really want to trust him. I do. Um…Sango. Can I tell you something? You can't tell Inuyasha…Miroku already knows." Sango nodded, slightly concerned. Her frown grew deeper as Kagome revealed her past. Her parent's accident, her love, her rape.

"So…that's who you thought Inuyasha was when you first saw him. Sesshomaru, huh? Miroku never mentioned Inuyasha having a brother, but I could ask."

"There's no need, Sango. Remember? I asked him what his last name was right? He told me it was Mangetsu. Sesshomaru's last name is Mikazuki. Besides, Sesshomaru has someone already. I saw his father at the club and overheard Sesshomaru's friend telling him to hurry up for his date with Kagura. Oh Sango…I don't know what to do. I think…no I know I still love Sesshomaru, but I'm also beginning to feel the same towards Inuyasha. Even though he's a rude jerk, I can't help but grow attached to him. And we haven't even known each other long. I feel as if I can trust him with my life." Kagome glanced at Sango and saw that her friend had a knowing expression on her face.

"I don't know what to say Kagome, but I do know somewhat how you feel. I've only been dating Miroku for a short time, but my heart has already been captured by him, even with his perverted ways." Sango and Kagome shared a commiserating sigh. Shaking their heads, they decided to turn in for the night. Both girls were exhausted from the emotional exertions of the day.

When Miroku got home, he smacked himself on the head. "I forgot to ask Kagome again what the name was of the man she loved" mumbled Miroku.

"Did you say something?" Inuyasha looked at his friend strangely thinking, _'I think Miro's been hit on the head by Sango too many times. He's starting to talk to himself.'_

"Huh? Oh..no nothing." Miroku gulped mentally as he pictured Inuyasha's reaction to the news that Kagome loved someone other than him. _'Inu seems to have attached himself to Kagome. I don't want to be there when he finds out about her past and this mystery man. I wonder who he is. I'll have to ask Kags next time I see her.'_

Inuyasha ignored Miroku and fished out the key to their home. With a little help from Inuyasha's father, the two had moved out of their respective homes as soon as they turned eighteen. Not that they didn't like living with their families, but both wanted to experience life on their own, not under their parent's eyes. Miroku loved his foster family, but he needed time away from them just as Inuyasha needed time away from his demanding inuyoukai dad and overly concerned human mother.

Sesshomaru tore into his old home, disregarding the small flea demon that smacked against the opposite wall with the force of the opened door. Myoga bounced after Sesshomaru's heels as his master's son stormed toward the dining chamber where his master and mistress currently dined. Sesshomaru's emotionless face held a tinge of excitement as well as anger. Throwing open the door to the familiar dining room, Sesshomaru turned to confront his father.

"Why didn't you tell me you found Kagome? You knew I have searched for her for twelve years." Sesshomaru's cold voice made Izayoi flinch. She had wanted to adopt Sesshomaru as her own, but he had left the household when he discovered the news of his father's remarriage to her. Icy golden eyes glared at the one that sired him. "Tell me where she is now.

"I know not where she lives. She was crying when she ran into me. This house is open to her should she wish to visit." Sesshomaru nearly growled at his father's response. He wouldn't be able to find her then. At least he knew she was still in the same city.

Without another word, Sesshomaru turned and swept from the room. He set off back towards his own apartment to scour the city once again for his beloved Kagome.

The next morning, Kagome woke with a lazy stretch. She smiled when she thought of Inuyasha. Tossing on a skirt and t-shirt, the young miko left a note by Sango's bed saying she was going shopping. Kagome skipped down the stairs and left the orphanage. As she made her way toward the nearest shopping center, she decided to take a short cut. If she had been watching the news, she would have seen the warning about runaway prisoners that were in the area. If she had been more aware, she would have noticed the three men closing in on her and the woman following her at a distance. Instead, her mind was occupied with thoughts of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Her mind was just beginning to fantasize about the two when she ran into a solid wall of flesh.

Just as her mind screamed at the danger, she felt two grimy hands grab her shoulders and pull her back against a sweaty chest. Lifting her head, her eyes met with the sight of two men in front of her. Both were at least twice her weight and covered in numerous scars. As the one standing behind her tightened his hold, the two in front advanced on the helpless girl. The bald one to her right commented to his hairy friend, "She's a nice piece of meat. And to be wanderin round these parts when those reporters have been warning evryone bout us three. Must be fate, eh girlie?" The three moved Kagome toward an area covered with a thick foliage of trees.

(If you are uncomfortable with rape or the like, please do not read.)

Just as Kagome snapped back into her mind and prepared to scream, the one behind her wrapped one burly hand around her midriff and clamped her jaw shut with the other. Muffled screams were all that could be heard. The bald one grinned and began to unzip his pants to free his turgid length while the other one tore her underwear and ripped off her skirt. Tears began to trail down her cheeks as she tried futilely to break free. The hairy man jabbed three wide fingers into her unprepared womanhood, causing her to jerk and cry out. The man holding her moved the hand around her waist upwards to squeeze her breast in a tight hold. More pained whimpers escaped her closed mouth as the three continued their torture.

Meanwhile, Kikyou watched from a distance, a grin on her face. She was happy that the girl was being defiled. That way, Inuyasha would come back to her.

The hairy man withdrew his fingers and signaled to the third man. The man behind her shoved her to the ground. Before she could scramble away, the bald one got in front of her and shoved his cock into her resistant mouth while the hairy guy squeezed her breasts. The third man who had been holding her roughly shoved his cock into her pussy. The rough thrust caused her to cry out in pain. A few drops of blood trickled down her thighs. Though her innocence had been stolen as a child, she was still as tight as any virgin, maybe even more so.

Squeezing her eyes tightly in pain, Kagome viciously bit down on the offending object in her mouth. The bald guy howled and backed off cradling his bruised dick. He glared at her and slapped her, causing a bruise to grow on her cheek. Before any of the three could stop her, Kagome opened her mouth and released a loud blood-curdling scream. After her scream, she quickly followed it by calling for help. The guy who was still buried within her smacked her head, knocking her unconscious.

Sesshomaru was taking out his frustrations by going for a run in the morning. He was nearing the park when his sensitive ears picked up the sound of scream. His nose twitched as he hurried his steps toward the direction of the voice. As he heard the female voice call for help, he felt his mind connect the scents floating into his nose. Golden eyes quickly vanished and were replaced by blood-red orbs. Sesshomaru was furious. He was now running at his youkai speed. In a flash, he reached the secluded area. The sight before him made his youkai rear it's angry head.

The taiyoukai didn't even pause to think. His body blurred as his claws lashed out and beheaded the one that was still pumping into his intended mate. The stroke caused the man's body to fly a few feet away from Kagome. The two left tried to back away but weren't quick enough. Blood sprayed the grass as Sesshomaru's green poison whip slashed through the air in two strokes. The first castrated both men. The second cleanly sliced off their heads to join their other comrade in death.

Sesshomaru knelt beside Kagome in a doglike manner. He lowered his head and nuzzled her neck with his nose. A small whimper rumbled from his throat when she didn't respond. He then growled lowly. He wouldn't lose her now that he had found her. He stripped off his shirt and wrapped it around her middle to save her modesty. The silver-haired man gently cradled the miko to his chest as he leapt towards his apartment.

He raced into his bedroom and gently placed her on his bed. Turing quickly, he entered the adjacent bathroom and filled the large tub with steaming water. When he returned, he found Kagome awake. She was huddled in the far corner of the room sobbing.

"Kagome…" Sesshomaru purred her name gently. Kagome looked up and froze.

"Sesshomaru? Fluffy!" Kagome launched her sore and bruised body at Sesshomaru, heedless of her semi-naked state. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she held him tightly. "Sesshy. Oh god, I tried to stop them. I tried. I tried to stop Naraku. And those three too, but I couldn't. I'm so weak." Sesshomaru patted her head and pondered her words. So she had been raped by some guy named Naraku as well? He would need to get answers later. For now, she needed a bath.

"Come Kagome. The bath is set. Go cleanse yourself." Sesshomaru ignored the stirring in his loins as he saw the bush of pubic hair at the juncture of her legs. He ushered her into the steamy room and turned to leave when he heard her hesitant voice.

"Sess, please…don't go." Her small voiced pleaded with him. "I don't want to be alone after…after…" Kagome's throat choked up when she tried to express what had just happened for the second time in her life.

Sesshomaru turned back towards her and closed the door behind them. His hands caressed her bruised cheek and slid to cup the back of her head. His lips lowered and brushed lightly against hers. Kagome's eyes shone with complete love and trust. His large loving hands slipped the shirt over her head. Golden eyes bored into hers, reading her every thought. "You're not dirty Kagome. No. You are the most beautiful being in the universe." His hands slipped behind her and soon her bra came off as well. Being careful to keep his eyes on his face and to keep her body from brushing against his lower portion, he lowered her into the warm water.

He watched as desire sparked in her eyes, yet he resisted. She wasn't ready and it wasn't the time. Picking up the soap, he lathered her smooth skin with it and then gently rinsed her off. His pointed ears picked up each small moan she let out. When he was done cleansing her, he whispered into her ear, "let me heal your wounds, Kagome." His sensual voice tickled her ear and sent shivers down her spine. She nodded. Sesshomaru lifted her out of the tub and toweled her off with a big fluffy towel.

LIME/LEMON WARNINGLIME/LEMON

He laid her on his bed and crawled up after her. Laying a kiss on her lips, he slid his body down until his mouth was level to her nether lips. Glancing up to make sure she was watching, Sesshomaru let his tongue slid out and caress her abused womanhood. The glide of his rough tongue sent a shiver through Kagome's body. Using the tip of his tongue as a probe, Sesshomaru slipped his tongue into Kagome's tight opening. Her hips jerked up at the delightful invasion and he groaned as his manhood twitched with the need of attention. But this time, he would not seek his own release. This time he would comfort Kagome and clear her thoughts of the previous events.

Kagome thrashed on the silk sheets as he relentlessly thrust his tongue into her cavern and tasted her inner walls. One hand gripped her hips while the other teased her nub. His healing inu saliva soon coated her womanhood as his tongue and talented fingers nearly drove her mad.

"Ungh…ahhh…Sess…please…faster" Kagome gasped as her hands slid down to caress his head. Slender fingers combed through his silver hair as he obliged and thrust his tongue faster. Kagome moaned and rubbed Sesshomaru along the curve of his ears. He groaned as the sensation shot straight to his groin.

Lifting his head momentarily, Sesshomaru growled out, "Stop that Kagome. You're not completely healed for me to take you, but if you keep doing that I might lose control." Kagome's hands left his ears as she saw the pained arousal on his face. Just as he was about to resume his task, he felt Kagome pushing him away. Confused, he sat up only to feel Kagome pulling his hips towards her head. "Are you sure Kagome?" Kagome nodded emphatically and eyed his enormous, dripping arousal with a lick of her lips.

"I wouldn't want you to suffer Fluffy. Besides, I…I want to taste you." A blush covered her cheeks. She pulled at his hips until he turned around for her. Her mouth wrapped around the tip of his cock and sucked the pre-cum from his turgid length. He groaned deeply and then lowered his head to her wet pussy and resumed licking furiously. When Kagome moaned in response, he felt the vibrations through his manhood. He was in bliss. While he tasted Kagome's delicious flesh, she was giving him a hell of a blow job. Her red lips created a tight seal around his pulsating flesh and pulled him deep into her throat.

Right then, Sesshomaru plunged two fingers into her tunnel, pumping rapidly, while sucking and licking her clit. Kagome screamed around his cock, causing the friction to increase and the tightness surrounding him to become even tighter. He hips jerked as he called out her name. His hot seed spilled down her throat as her fluids were quickly devoured by him.

END LEMONEND END END

Sesshomaru withdrew from her mouth and lay down beside her. He kissed her forehead and cradled her close.

"Thank you Sesshy." Kagome mumbled as exhaustion began to take control of her. Her body had been tense from the attack, but now it was healed and sated. "I love you." Sesshomaru's eyes widened as she whispered the last sentence and then fell asleep. He felt his heart soar. His arms wrapped around her tightly as he tucked her head under his chin. Her body fit against his perfectly. Even as a smile spread on his face and he joined her in sleep, his subconscious whispered that something was missing.

At the same time, Kikyou grinned evilly. She had seen the tall youkai who looked strangely similar to Inuyasha in general features take Kagome to his apartment. What the sleeping couple didn't know was that Kikyou had found out that Kagome had become Inuyasha's new girlfriend. To get Inuyasha away from Kagome, Kikyou had devised a plan. She grinned at the Polaroid photos in her hand. The angles that she had shot the pictures made it appear as if the youkai and the miko were in a deep relationship. The picture captured Kagome in the youkai's arms while wrapped up in his shirt. Not to mention that he was shirtless and gazing at her with a look of love. What the picture failed to capture was Kagome's bruised face.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope to see you again next time. Please tell me what you think of this chapter!


	6. For Love

A/N: I apologize for the very lengthy delay. I hope you'll forgive me and still read and review. Thanks!

Review Responses:

---mm---

Megan Consoer—So sorry for being so fuckin' late.

Inukags4ever—Um….that wasn't the ending. It just took a long time for me to update. That was Kagome whispering "I love you" and you'll find out later why Sesshomaru's subconscious was whispering that something was missing. But thanks!

---ff---

Bitchin' Angel—Thanks. I hope you like this new chapter.

Raven-Vampiric Witch—Yeah, I know…this is not soon, but it's an update all the same.

Moonstar motto—Kikyo bashing was a sure thing from the start. As for the Japanese words, ummm I actually took Japanese I in high school and then some words are from my dictionary while others are from an online translator. The base words I got from other fanfiction when I first got started. Sorry I don't have a definite site to give you, but I'll look into it.

The Zuri Kitsune—Wah! You're never gonna forgive a break THIS long. --

G0-to the-d—Thanx!

Hey everyone…this chapter's really short and I'm sorry for that, but the next chapter will definitely be longer. I didn't want you to think I abandoned it or anything. Thanks for all your support!

**Chapter 6: Spider's Web**

Sango woke and stretched her slender limbs. Turning her head she noticed that Kagome was missing. Her heart jumped for a moment before she saw the note her friend left. Shrugging, Sango glanced at the time. _'Hmmm…Kagome's been out for a long time. It's already two in the afternoon. She doesn't usually shop for so long when she goes by herself.'_ The demon slayer quickly pulled on some clothes and reached for the phone.

"Hello?" A deep masculine voice sounded on the opposite line.

"Is this Miroku?"

"No, he's in the shower. This is Inuyasha. Who is this?"

"Hey Inuyasha, it's Sango. Have you seen Kagome today? She left a note early this morning saying she went shopping and she hasn't been back yet."

"Feh, girls. She's probably still trying on clothes or something."

Sango frowned over the phone and shook her head. Realizing he couldn't see her, she responded, "But I know she's more careful than that. After…" Her voice trailed off as she caught herself just in time.

"After what?...wait. Hang on a sec. Someone's at the door." The inu hanyou set the phone down and glided over to the door. As he approached, a sickening scent drifted to his nose. Growls tumbled from his clenched lips. He whipped open the offending partition and glared at the man outside.

"You must be Inuyasha. I am Naraku." The evil hanyou ignored the growls and glares directed at him and continued nonchalantly. "Now I see why Kikyou pines after you so much." Naraku laughed inside. For once he would follow Kikyou's plans, if only to see them all in pain in the end. "Have you fucked her before Inuyasha? Don't you love it when she writhes under you and screams…for you to stop." Red had entered Inuyasha's gaze.

"You bastard. So Kikyou was telling the truth. You did rape her."

Naraku chuckled and then held out a small envelope to Inuyasha. "Perhaps. This is a little present for you. I took the liberty of finding Kagome…"

"How do you know Kagome?"

"Now, now. Don't interrupt. As I was saying, I found precious little Kagome…mmm I remember how tight her virgin flesh was…with another. I have to say, our Kagome seems to prefer your brother more than you." With that, Naraku turned and left, leaving Inuyasha snarling at an empty doorway.

Slamming the wooden structure with a bang, Inuyasha stormed to his couch and plopped down on it. Tearing open the envelope, he stared disbelievingly at it. Here before his eyes was a picture of Kagome and Sesshomaru together. Pain ripped through his heart at the thought of her betraying him.

Finally remembering the phone, Inuyasha picked it up and snarled through the line. "Tell Kagome that if she ever shows her face around me I will kill her." Before Sango could respond, Inuyasha slammed the phone back into its stand. Miroku chose that moment to exit out of the bathroom with a puzzled look on his face.

"Who was at the door, Inuyasha? I thought I heard shouting." Inuyasha turned to gaze at his best friend who gasped upon seeing the poignant expression on his face.

"She's with Sesshomaru. Miroku, how could she after yesterday…" Without another word, Inuyasha tossed the photo at Miroku. The look on the monk's face would have been funny if things hadn't been so serious.

"Inuyasha, maybe it's not what it looks like. Who dropped off this picture?"

"Naraku."

"You mean the one that Kikyou slept with?" _'Why does that name seem so familiar?'_

Inuyasha growled. "He admitted to raping Kikyou. Don't give me that look Miroku." Inuyasha knew that his friend had never liked Kikyou.

"Sorry buddy, but everyone who knows Kikyou even the slightest knows that she cheated on you. You know deep down that something's wrong with this scenario. I would bet my life that Kikyou's behind this somehow."

"Shut up Miroku. Shut the fuck up. I know Kikyou. She wouldn't lie to me. She wouldn't. Besides that's not the case right now. This picture proves that Kagome's having sex with Sesshomaru. God damn it. Damn you Kagome. Damn you Sesshomaru. Fuck you Naraku."

Miroku froze, suddenly remembering where he had heard the name Naraku. The blood drained from his face leaving his skin a ghostly white paste. "You said Naraku dropped this off? His name was Naraku?" Miroku rushed forward and gripped the front of Inuyasha's shirt tightly to get his full attention.

"Let go of me damn it!"

"Answer me, Inuyasha!"

"Yeah it was, not leggo." Inuyasha growled at his friend, wondering what had gotten into him. Before he could ask, Miroku grabbed his phone and ran out of the apartment while dialing frantically. "Feh, stupid monk. Deserting me at a time like this." Inuyasha snarled, his mind spinning in loops.

_'Damn…if it's who I think it is then Kagome could be in danger. I've always known Naraku was no good, but I never connected Kikyou's Naraku to the Naraku Kagome told me about. If Naraku took those pictures then Kagome could be in trouble, even if she's with Sesshomaru at the moment. How can Inuyasha think that Kagome would do that to him…she doesn't even know Sesshomaru…unless…unless the Sesshy/Fluffy she referred to is him?!'_ Miroku's eyes widened as he suddenly recalled Kagome's first reaction to Inuyasha and the name she called him. He mumbled, "She doesn't know they're brothers because Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have different last names!"

A/N: Thanks so much. I apologize again. Next chapter will be much longer.

Next Chapter: Kikyou's evil mind is at work and Inuyasha is sucked into it. How will everyone react when they find out Kagome actually did sleep with Sesshomaru. What will they do when they discover that she was raped? Will Kikyou be exposed?


	7. Odd Circumstances

A/N: Hello all. I do not own _InuYasha_ (It is the product of Rumiko Takahashi's brilliant mind...as well as the wonderful producers, etc.); however, I do own this storyline. - Hope all my readers are still reading this. Sorry it's been dragging so long. Thanks for all of your support. Please forgive me!!!

THANKS to my reviewers:

Deadly Regret, moonstar motto, Megan Consoer, inukags4ever

AND anyone else that I missed...thanks for being so patient with me.

**Chapter 7: Odd Circumstances**

Miroku was thankful that he knew where Sesshomaru lived. His heart thudded as he worried over the complicated situation. He could just picture the incredulous look on the taiyoukai's face when he received a call from Inuyasha's best friend. It wasn't that he and Miroku were on bad terms as much as the two just never had the opportunity to become friends. He scowled as the phone continued to ring.

The slumbering pair was slowly roused by the incessant sound of the phone. Reluctantly, Sesshomaru crawled out of bed after stroking Kagome's cheek as she blinked drowsily at him. Striding over to the obnoxious object clad in nothing but his birthday suit, Sesshomaru picked up the phone. "Moshi moshi." His deep voice rumbled over the connection. A frown covered his face as panting filled his ears.

Out of breath from his mad sprint, Miroku managed to mumble semi-coherently, "Sesshomaru, is Kagome there?"

Curiosity made him raise an eyebrow. _'Hmm…how would Miroku know that Kagome is with this Sesshomaru?'_ "What do you want, monk? I am busy."

"I'm outside. Can I come in? This is urgent. Please, I'm not sure entirely what's going on, but if my hunch is right, Kagome might get hurt. WAIT! Don't hang up. I just need to make sure she's okay. I want to make sure that bastard Naraku…"

Before he could finish his sentence, he was cut off by a snarl. "Naraku. What does he have to do with this." Sesshomaru growled as he recalled Kagome's words earlier.

"You know Naraku?" Miroku's question remained unanswered as the main door clicked open to allow the monk into the interior of the apartment complex. He raced anxiously to the elevator, punching at the button to take him to the top floor. The small lights slowly lit as the contraption crawled up to the uppermost floor. He entered into a wide hallway that appeared almost to be a waiting room with couches on each side. Within seconds, the double doors to the living room opened to reveal Sesshomaru wearing a pristine, white robe.

"Come, explain yourself monk." Sesshomaru turned from the entrance, certain that Miroku would follow him.

"I don't know if you know this, but Kagome is Inuyasha's girlfriend at the moment." Miroku rushed on as he saw the angry expression painting the other man's face. "It's a recent development. Kagome spoke to me before…I promised not to speak a word of it to anyone, but I'm pretty sure you should know since…since you are the 'Fluffy' that she spoke of. Naraku came by our place today with some pictures. They show you holding Kagome in compromising positions. Kagome told me she still loves you, but she's beginning to like, if not love, Inuyasha as well. With Naraku's so-called evidence of Kagome's betrayal, Inuyasha wigged out and doesn't want to see Kagome again. I don't think Kagome would ever betray him—even with you—unless something drastic had happened."

"How do you know Naraku."

"He slept with Kikyou, Inuyasha's ex-girlfriend…she said he raped her but that's a lie. I know it. Kagome also told me that uh that he raped her when she was but a little girl." Miroku's primary thought at the moment was _'don't kill the messenger.'_ He knew he needed to proceed with caution seeing as Sesshomaru's mood only seemed to get increasingly volatile.

Sessomaru's golden eyes darkened in anger. The very thought of another touching Kagome made the desire to kill rush through his veins. Confirming that she had been violated by Naraku previously served as icing on the cake. And now, the flowery topping was the fact that his woman and his half-brother were in a relationship. However, the item that annoyed him the most, was the lack of anger toward the relationship. Instead, he felt a sort of jealousy…such as one experiences when left out from a group. A sense of déjà vu slammed into him. He felt as if this sensation of emptiness, of incompleteness had occurred before recently.

Miroku was just about to open his mouth to break Sesshomaru's strange, contemplative silence when Kagome's terrified scream ripped the air. The taiyoukai disappeared from his view before he could even blink. After staring at empty space for a few seconds, his brain caught up and he dashed in the direction of the scream. He ended up in a spacious room to the scene of Sesshomaru sitting on the edge of the bed holding a sobbing Kagome.

The miko had the sheets clutched to her like a shield. Her entire body trembled like a leaf in a summer storm. Slender hands clutched at Sesshomaru's robe like a lifeline. Her face buried in his chest coupled with her hiccupping sobs didn't do much for making her frantic words comprehensible.

"...Fluffy...kept seeing it...Naraku...before...now...no...stop...please...make them go away..." Kagome wasn't even aware of Miroku's presence; at the moment, the only thing that echoed through her entire being was the lingering shadow of her nightmare—one that brought her two most traumatic experiences together in an explosive collision.

"Shhh...it's okay, Kags. I'm here." Sesshomaru stroked her hair soothingly and made sure she didn't see the expression on his face. It would have frightened her. His normally stoic visage was painted with fury and blood lust. He itched to find a way to bring the three perpetrators back to life and slay them once more; more that that, he wanted to capture Naraku and torture him until his vile screams made his own ears bleed. Yes. To say he was furious was actually an understatement. But for now...for now he'd just have to close the lid on his anger and comfort the love of his life.

Kikyou lounged on the sofa with a devious grin on her face. She was waiting. She would wait for him to come to her as she knew he would after her prodding. Kikyou's carefully manicured nails tapped against the small dresser, her eyes narrowing with impatience. When the phone rang, she dove for it. "Yashie, why didn't you call me earlier... I was starting to think that you forgot me. I can't go on without you by my side, baby. Can you come over? I'm lonely."

"Yeah, I'll be right over there. Try to relax; I won't let him hurt you anymore." Inuyasha said a quick goodbye to her and then headed out. He swore loudly when he realized that his car was still at the mechanics. Grumbling to himself, he took off on foot.

Inuyasha lost himself in his thoughts as he ran toward his ex-girlfriends home. Before he noticed, he'd arrived. He knocked on the door with a sigh. Golden eyes opened wide when Kikyou opened to door wearing a sheer nightgown that did nothing to hide what she wore underneath—nothing. For a moment, his eyes flashed red.

Kikyou fixed her face into a broken expression and pulled Inuyasha into the room, locking the door behind him. Her hands flew around his neck as she pressed her body close in what she thought was a disguised seduction.

While her touch was familiar to him, he felt nothing from it. His body seemed to only remember the feeling of Kagome's figure pressed against him. Inuyasha growled as he thought of Kagome's betrayal. Mind decided, he leaned down and seized Kikyou's lips in a fierce kiss, trying to drown out his sorrows.

In that moment, two things happened.

Kikyou smirked in triumph as she felt Inuyasha pull her closer and kiss her. Her plan succeeded in luring him back. What she didn't notice was the color of Inuyasha's eyes. Red. Blood red. Crimson orbs coupled with lengthening claws and striped cheeks. Inuyasha's demon was loose.

Hands that pulled her close now dug into her skin, drawing blood. Kikyou screamed when she glanced into his face only to see demon mode Inuyasha glaring at her with a deep hatred. Sharp fangs were clearly visible. She froze and shut up, which was a good choice in the presence of such a predator. The voice that met her ears was rougher than usual.

_'Not mate. Smells like dirt...and other men.'_ "Get away bitch." Inuyasha snarled at her and then pushed her away, sending her sprawling to the ground. He turned and tore the locked door from its hinges. Aura pulsing in disgust, he leaped out into the busy streets.

Kikyou stared at the door laying on her carpeted floor; shock remained foremost in her mind. She'd never seen him transform like this before.

Inuyasha leaped from the top of one building to the next, searching for his mate-to-be. Furry ears stood upright in anticipation. His senses were sharpened by his transformation. Unlike his usual transformation, he retained coherent, if a little primitive, thought. Inuyasha stopped suddenly and lifted his nose for a moment before he took off again, having scented her. His journey carried him to an open spot surrounded by trees. No sooner than he'd confirmed her previous presence there did he catch the scents of male presences. He growled. If crimson eyes could become more red, they did. Crouching down on all fours, he sniffed through the grass with disgust and anger. _'Mate hurt.'_ Inuyasha whimpered slightly before he continued his prowling. A sadistic grin chased the whimper as he smelled the blood of the perpetrators soaking the earth.

His eyes widened when he found yet another scent on the grounds. _'Onii-san...why were you here?'_ While hanyou Inuyasha loathed Sesshomaru, youkai Inuyasha admitted the blood bond and held no ill feelings. _'Nii-san, I'll find you...and my mate too.'_

Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Miroku jerked to attention when a window in the other room exploded inward. Sesshomaru glanced at Miroku and then swiftly deposited Kagome into his arms before heading out to see who had caused the destruction to his home. Surprise flitted across his face when he saw his half-brother crouched there picking glass shards out of his arms. The thing that surprised him most, however was Inuyasha's demonic state.

"Nii-san." Inuyasha lifted his head to call to his brother. To Sesshomaru's surprise, Inuyasha launched himself at the taiyoukai and swallowed him in a hug. Inuyasha's face buried into Sesshomaru's neck as his arms flew around his neck. "Aniki, I missed you."

Sesshomaru stood as still as a statue. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine his little brother hugging him, and he didn't know how to respond, especially when noticing that demon Inuyasha and hanyou Inuyasha seemed to have somewhat different mindsets. In those few seconds, Sesshomaru suddenly realized what the missing piece was. He realized what...no, who fit in to that empty spot he'd felt when he'd tucked Kagome into bed. Dread filled him. While he seemed to be able to tolerate the youkai Inuyasha, the hanyou one would probably be another matter altogether. With a sigh, Sesshomaru extracted himself from his brother's arms.

"Nii-san, where is mate? I smell mate. Mate hurt. Where?"

Sesshomaru fought the urge to massage his temples as he felt a huge headache approaching. With a resigned sigh, he grabbed his brother's arm and led him to where Kagome and Miroku were.

A/N: This is it for now. I will do my best to get the next chapter out asap. Hope I still have some readers out there.


End file.
